My Husband Emmett Forest
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Elle and Emmett have one daughter, Lily, and another child well on the way. Emmett is teaching at Harvard Law, Elle is on maturity leave from her law firm in town. Sounds like a regular story , what could happen?...
1. My Name is Elle Forest

**Chapter 1**

"Lily, can you please come and pick up these toys," I hollered.

Lily ran in, "Yes, momma," she smiled picking them up.

"Thank you sweetie."

"When's daddy gonna be home?"

"Hopefully soon, dinner's almost done."

"I'm gonna go get the table ready!" she said darting into the kitchen.

"Oh… well, okay, thank you sweetie!" I said in shock and amazement.

I sighed and laughed a little to myself as I continued cleaning up the house waiting for my husband, Emmett, to get home from work.

I went into the kitchen to find Lily on top of the kitchen counter. I rushed to her, "Lily Forest! What are you doing?"

"We need glasses momma and none were down here so I came up here to get some. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. You just scared me, I don't want you getting her," I said helping her down and handing her the glasses.

She took them and ran to the table to sit them down.

"Momma, you forgot one," Lily said.

"Huh? One what?"

"One setting momma."

"But there's only three of us."

"Uh huh."

"Yes; you, me, and daddy."

"You're forgetting someone," she said pointing to me.

I looked down and suddenly was reminded of my oversized, growing belly.

"Oh, how could I forget."

She came up to me and started talking to my belly, "Sorry, little sister, don't worry I wont forget you."

I laughed, "Honey how do you know it's a little sister? Your father and I haven't even told you yet if it's a boy or girl."

"I just know it's a little sister."

I decided to play along and handed her a plate and silverware.

"Thank you," she said setting it all up.

I stood back and watched her; it was so adorable seeing her like this. All excited and giddy over such a small thing.

"Mommy, what time is daddy supposed to be home?"

"6 o'clock, why?"

"Cause its 6:02, maybe we should call him—"

"It's okay Lily, don't worry. He probably just got stuck at work late." I could see the disappointment in her eyes, everyday Emmett worked she would count the seconds until he was home and would tackle down the minute he walked in.

"Hey, I've got an idea, it's Friday night, how about we set up a board game to play."

"Yeah!"

"Okay, which one?"

"How ab—out Monopoly, or Candy Land, or Life, or—"

"Life! Life's daddy's favorite!" She said darting to the hall closet.

I waddled off behind her.

"Hurry up momma!"

"We're coming."

I took the game from the top shelf and took it to the living room table for Lily, "I've got another idea, how about you go pick out a movie for us to watch too."

"Really?"

I nodded and she ran off to find one.

I went to the other room and picked up the phone to call Emmett.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey babe, are you running late?"

"Just a little, stuck in traffic cause the football game."

"Gah, Friday night, football, big college, how could I forget?"

"It's okay Hun, I should be there in sa—y ten minutes tops."

"Sounds good."

Lily ran in, "Is that daddy?"

"Yes it is," I smiled.

"Hi daddy!" she exclaimed, "We're gonna play Life and watch a movie!"

"We are? Now that sounds fun." Emmitt laughed, "Spending my Friday night with my two favorite girls playing Life and watching a movie, oh and my other favorite girl or boy."

I laughed, "Aww thank you!"

"Hey, how are you feeling today?"

"Okay, he or she is re—ally kicking today."

"Well maybe I can swing by, I don't know, 7-Eleven and get some Slurpies for my two girls? I know you love those this week."

"Oh pl—ease!"

"Of course, what flavor would ya like?"

"Coca-cola, wait no, cherry, wait no, both in one!"

"Whoa there," he teased.

"Hey let's see you be pregnant and pass on a heavenly Slurpie of your choice."

"Okay, okay, and I'm assuming Lily wants the same?"

"Yup."

"Then I shall see you in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Alrighty, love you babe!"

"Love you gorgeous!"

"Lily say bye to Daddy!"

She hollered, "Bye daddy! Love you!"

"Ha-ha, love you too sweetie!" he said sweetly.

"Okay, let's see here. Wanna help me put the board together?"

"Sure," she said opening the box and taking a few pieces out.

We put the entire game together, which is very time consuming, and still, no sign of him. I looked at the clock; 6:30. _Was it already 6:30?_ I asked myself. Emmett said he was just going to be a few minutes and it's been longer than just a few minutes. It's unusual for Emmett to run late … very unusual.

"Lily, I'll be right back okay? Why don't you pick out which car each of us is gonna be."

She nodded her head as I left the room.

I went to the phone and quietly called Emmett's office.

"Harvard Law Department, how may I help you?"

"Hey Kayla, it's Elle."

"Oh hi Elle! How's the baby coming?"

"Good, really good. Um, did Emmitt happen to come back there or anything or have you heard from him?"

"Yeah he left on time at about ten to six, why? Is he not home yet?"

"No, I called him at 6:10 and he said he was just running a little late but I haven't heard from him since, and I guess I'm just a little worried. It's okay though, I'll try his cell."

"Well I'll call you if I hear from him."

"Thank you Kayla."

"Anytime Elle."

And I hung up the phone; _ten minutes before six… that's forty minutes ago… the school isn't that far away… and ten minutes since he said he'd be home. No worries, ten minutes is nothing, probably traffic, no need to panic, yeah just traffic..._

I picked back up the phone and dialed Emmett's cell, it rang... and rang… and rang until finally it picked up, "Hi you've reached Emmet Forest's cell, I can't get to my cell right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible, you can also reach me at Harvard Law if needed, thank you."

"Hey Emmett, it's me. Just wondering where you were... It's uh, 6:33 now. I know you said you'd be here ten minutes ago and... can you please just call me when you get this… love you…" and I hung up. _Don't panic; he's most likely stuck in traffic, maybe his phone went dead, or maybe… no, that wouldn't happen, he's just in traffic cause the game, that's all…_

I went back to Lily, "Did you find a movie?"

"Uh huh, The Lion King."

"Ohhhh good choice."

"I know it's you and daddy's favorite too so I picked it out."

"Aww thank you, go ahead and turn it on if you'd like."

"But what about daddy?"

"He'll be home soon don't worry."

She nodded and put the DVD in whiled I sat down by the table.

"Wanna practice the game momma?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"You're the pink car momma, cause I know you love pink."

"But honey, pink is your favorite."

"I wanna let you use it," she smiled. How could I say no to that?

She continued, "I'm gonna be purple, and daddy's gonna be blue, and baby's gonna be yellow."

"Alrighty than."

We started the game and the movie and were absolutely fine within ten minutes.

"Wa—h! Be careful spinning that!" I laughed as the spinner went flying onto the game board.

We both laughed hysterically.

"Sorry!"

"Okay, okay it's my turn," I said fixing it and spinning the spinner. It went flying off once more. We both started laughing again. "Maybe we should have chose Candy Land!" I joked.

The phone rang, "I'm gonna go get that, don't move my car!" I said still laughing.

I knew it would be Emmett, "Emmett Forest don't you tell me they were out of—"

"Elle? It's James Turner, from the sheriff's?"

"Oh yes, hi yes, sorry I was expecting Emmett to call."

"I'm actually calling because of Emmett."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Elle, I told them to let me call you since I knew it would be hard for you—"

"James, what's wrong? What's wrong with Emmett?"

"There's been an accident, Elle..."

"Is he…?"

"I'm so sorry Elle…"

I froze at his words, _no_, I thought, _please god no_…

"Elle are you still there? Elle?"

"I'm… I'm here…"

"Emmett was hit head on, he never even saw it coming… If there is anything we can do to help…"

I slid down the wall, to the floor, I put my head in my hands, I saw Lily in the other room watching her movie, I started crying uncontrollably, I looked down to see my oversized stomach… _why now? Why does he have to go now? Please, oh god, let this be a mistake. Let Emmett come through that door any second, let my daughter see her father one more time, let our unborn child meet him at least once… let me see the love of my life once more… to hear his sweet, calming voice…_

My name is Elle Forest. I have two children; Lily and Emmett Jr. My husband, Emmett Forest, is… dead…


	2. 4 Years Earlier

**Chapter 2**

**4 years earlier…**

"Look who's here! The big lawyer-man himself," I smiled going to Emmett as he came in.

"Hey you said it, not me," he joked as we kissed, "So how are my two favorite girls doing?"

"Quite well actually," I smiled hugging little Lily in my arms. I handed her to Emmett.

"Hey Lily, how ya doing sweetie?" he cooed holding her up.

"You two are so adorable."

"Even more adorable when you're hear."

"You're to sweet."

Paulette came running over, "Emmett! Sweetie, happy birt—hday!"

"Thank you Paulette," he said as they hugged, "Where's Kyle?"

"Right over there with Aiden, Ally, and Garrett."

"Well thank you all for coming."

"You kidding? We wouldn't miss you're birthday for the world. Plus it's an excuse to see some old friends."

I then remembered a specific present as I saw it walk through the door.

"You're going to love me forever," I smiled to Emmett.

"I already do," he teased.

"No seriously, after this present, it will seal the deal."

"What present? Elle you don't have to get me anything."

"I know, I didn't. I brought you someone."

I said turning him towards the door.

"Mom?.. Mom!" He said going to her.

"Oh Emmett! Look at you, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I… I'm speechless," Emmett said as I walked up to the two of them.

"Elle, how are you luv? You look amazing!" she said hugging me.

"Good as ever. It's so good to see you Claira."

"Thank you so much for sending me that ticket Elle, I've missed you all so much… Oh my goodness, is this Lily?"

"This is her momma," Emmett said holding Lily up, "Would you like to hold your grand-daughter?"

"Of course," Claira said taking her, "Oh, she is gorgeous. Well I mean I expected her to be with you two as parents."

We all laughed and sat down at the table with everyone. Emmett once again had Lily; he loved holding her as much as possible.

"Aiden, listen to your father. Don't make me come over there. I will—, there ya go Hun," Paulette smiled as Aiden headed over to the table and sat between his brother and sister.

"Thank you for setting all of this up Elle," Emmett said giving me a kiss.

"It's the least I can do. Here want me to put Lily in her baby seat over here?"

He reluctantly started to hand me her when a sort yet sudden cry was let out, we both laughed.

"Somebody wants her daddy," I laughed.

"My little daddy's girl," Emmett laughed holding her, "Well… and a mommy's girl too, cause she loves you."

"You get more and more random by the day."

"I'm just saying."

Emmett laughed standing up and picking up a glass with his free hand. "Hey everyone, um… I've never really been good at these speeches so I'm just gonna wing it, bear with me," he laughed, "Thank you all for coming, it's very good to see everyone together again. The last time we all saw each other was Elle's baby shower and look, now we've got a baby," everyone laughed. He wasn't doing badly at all! "My wonderful mother is here, courtesy of Elle, and finally just met her grand-daughter for the first time," everyone clapped, "Yes, we're very fortunate to be so lucky; we have wonderful friends, a family, but I think I'm the luckiest of them all. Because I was able to marry the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world, that I love with every part of my heart and soul. And now we have a beautiful daughter who I hope can grow up to be as amazing as my wife, the love of my life that went threw everything to get us all together here tonight, Elle. So thank you Elle, for proposing to me."

Everyone laughed and clapped as he sat back down.

"Honey that was a wonderful speech."

"Thank you, I was nervous as hell but I got threw it."

I whispered, "Don't worry, we couldn't tell."

He smiled.

The waiters then brought out the food, as we all talked and laughed reminiscing of old times at college and more recent times. After the hours flew by and it was time to go home, everyone was saying goodbyes and handing Emmett birthday presents.

"I feel like a little kid getting all these."

"Well it is your birthday Emmett."


	3. March 27, 2006: I've Never Told Anyone

**Chapter 3**

**March 27****th****, 2006**

"So—o, what's his name?" I heard Margot saying as I snapped out of my daze.

"Who?"

"The guy you've been daydreaming about for the last twenty minutes," Margot laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Come on Elle, spill! This is a party, for you! And all you've done is doze off since it started."

"I'm not telling you his name."

"Ha! Now I know that you've been dazing off! At least tell me what he's like. Come on sweetie, I want details."

"Alright." Margot clapped giddly as we headed outside to the patio. We stood by the railing looking over Boston.

"He's… he's really sweet. Not like most of the guys I liked in my time. To tell you the truth he's nothing like any of them. He's not like Warner, Brandon, Bryan, or even Garrett. He's just… different. He makes me… speechless! And I am nev—er speechless. He makes me feel like I could anything, like I could conquer the world."

"Aw—w! What else? What else? How long have you known him? Is he here in Boston or back in California? Have you told him yet? What's he look li—"

"Margot, brea—the! One question at a time," I laughed, "I've known him a little over a year now, we met here in Boston, I want to tell him, I really do but—"

"But what? Is he not single, please don't tell me he's engaged sweetie or ,even worse, married!"

"No, no, no. I just feel like… like I'm not good enough for him. Besides he would never like me back. He likes girls with brains and beauty and—"

"You have plenty of those things Elle! My gosh, you got into Harvard, got that internship thingy your first year, won your first case. What's not to love about you?"

"You're to sweet."

"So go on, tell me more about him, I know you want too."

"He's tall, handsome, smart, an irreplaceable smile that just makes me want to melt every time I see it. He believed in me when no one else did, he showed me who I really was and how I'm more than just a Blonde, Delta Nu. Not that I don't love being blonde and a delta nu but it's just nice to know that you're appreciated."

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love him?"

"Um—m, I guess I never really thought about it—" Margot gave me a look, she knew I was lying to her face, "Yes."

"How long?"

"When I finally realized Warner wasn't coming back to me, he was there for me. He helped me rise to my fullest, to new heights that I didn't even know I could reach. We spent almost every second together. He put me on the right track. If it wasn't for him I would probably still be chasing after Warner."

"Wait a second…"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you tell me that Emmett helped you study?"

"Yes," I suddenly realized what was going on, "I mean no."

"It's Emmett isn't it? You love Emmett! It's all makes sence now. I should have guessed it the way you at him."

"Yes."

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

I shook my head, "No, you're the first to know."

"I feel so special! Have ever even said it out loud?"

"Nope, this is the first time I ever even thought of talking about it, I've never even said it out loud, " I laughed.

"Said what?"

"That I love him, more than anything in the world."

"Oh—h! Say it! Say it! Say it! I wanna be the first to hear it!"

"Margot calm yourself," I laughed.

"This is so exciting!"

"Sh—h! Keep it down, I don't want anyone finding out."

"Only if you say it!"

"Okay, okay… I love, wait no…. I'm in love with Emmett Forest…"

"Aw—w—! I HAVE TO GO TELL SERENA!" Margot ran inside.

"Wait! Wait Margot! Do—… UGH!" I put my hands on my face. I never should have told her, now it's only a matter on minutes until he knows! I thought to myself.

I then heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey stranger."

I looked up to see Emmett, hands in his pockets coming towards me.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside celebrating."

"I don't really feel like it…"

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

I laughed a little, "It's nothing. It's really stupid actually. I mean, I'm a grown woman, I should be able to tell others the way I feel."

"You can tell me anything Elle. Nothings stupid, I won't tell anyone else what it is if you tell me, but you don't have too."

I took a deep breathe, I was going in, cause there was only one way of getting out of this confusing mess, and that was to just say it… "You see there's this guy… that I really like, we're just friends but I keep feeling like I want him to be something more. He's so perfect and he doesn't even know it, even if he did he wouldn't admit it. He's so modest… and sweet. Tall, handsome, smart, an irreplaceable smile that makes me want to melt in his arms."

"Tall you say?"

"Uh huh."

"And handsome?"

"As handsome as they get."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"Well," I could tell he was catching onto my little hints, "I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I don't think he would, he deserves better than me."

"Well maybe he does feel the same way? Maybe he feels like he's the one that doesn't deserve you."

"Does he really feel the same?"

"With every part of him…"

"But... but I—"

"Elle," he came closer and hugged me.

"Oh Emmett," I said hugging him even tighter.

"So this guy, do you love him?"

"With every part of me," I said quoting him.

"Really?"

I nodded my head.

"I love you Elle, I've been falling in love with you every second since the first day I met you… I may not have known it then but I know now that

I can't see myself with anyone except you. When you said earlier that you didn't say yes to Warner's proposal, I was the happiest man in the world…"

"I love you Emmett. You were there for me when no one else was, if it wasn't for you… who knows where I would have ended up—"

He held his hand to my lips, I stopped talking. We were about to kiss when—

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Finally!" Margot said as she came out of the house.

Emmett and I laughed.

Serena came out, "So I'm guessing she told him?"

"Yes she told me," Emmett laughed.

"To think how long they've been in love with each other and fought it thinking that the other could never love them," Serena said.

"It's just like in a movie!"

"Totally!"

"Well if this is like a movie then do I get the girl?"

"No…" he looked at me confused, "The girl gets you."

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

"It's a lot more romantic when you don't tell me first," I teased.

"I'm making my own ending to this movie," he said right before

he finally kissed me.

"Wooh! Oww! Go Elle! Go Emmett!" Margot and Serena laughed.

Emmett and I stopped and looked at each other and laughed.

Finally, I'd told him, and for some unknown reason… he felt the same exact way….


End file.
